Dulce Oscuridad
by Persephorenna Riddle
Summary: Draco Malfoy se encuentra enamorado secretamente de una chica hace mucho tiempo. Nunca aprendió a querer a nadie mas que a si mismo. ¿ De verdad importan la familia, el estatus y las amistades cuando todo se derrumba? La única persona amable con el de manera genuina, sin esperar nada, no le rompería el corazón al confesar su amor, ¿Oh si? Porque si no lo ama, no hay nada mas.
1. Cayendo

''Vámonos de aquí. '' Narcissa Se aferraba a la mano de su hijo, caminando para alejarse de la vista de todos. Los Malfoy emprendieron la huida después de todo el desastre que se armó al revelarse Harry Potter como vivo. Miraba a su hijo con preocupación quien parecía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

Draco Malfoy caminaba automáticamente junto con su madre evitando voltear, escuchando como caían chispas por los aires y los escombros que caían detrás de ellos. Sentía que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca y su respiración agitada.

 _No tengas un ataque de pánico. No ahora_.

Le devolvió una mirada fugaz a su madre y cambio su semblante. Le contesto con una mirada que decía ''estoy bien''- No tenia un ataque de pánico desde hace un año cuando le encomendaron la ''honorable'' misión de asesinar a Albus Dumbledore quien entonces era su director. A pesa de todo lo que dijera en contra del, no tenia un apego como Potter y otros alumnos, no podía decirse afectado de ese modo, no era un hipócrita. Lo que le afecto fue que el anciano se rindiera y le permitiera hacerlo con tal de salvarlo y el nunca había visto ese gesto en nadie.

Podía sentir la mirada de su madre que le taladraba la cabeza y evito mirarla a los ojos. No tenía las fuerzas ni las ganas de usar _oclumancia_ en ese momento.

''Lucius''

Lucius Malfoy iba a trote detrás de ellos girándose sobre su hombro cada tanto tiempo. Al percatarse de esto, Narcisa con un gesto exasperado en su rostro agitó una mano para apresurar a su esposo mientras con la otra se aferraba a Draco.

Cuanto su esposo los alcanzó, Narcissa se detuvo. Examino el rostro de su esposo con detenimiento.

''Querida yo…'' Miro sobre su hombro hacia donde estaba la batalla, miro de nuevo a Narcissa desesperado.

Narcissa dio unos pasos apresurados acercándose a el. Cuando estuvieron cara a cara esta le dio una furiosa bofetada. Su esposo agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

''Ahora escúchame, y quiere que pienses bien antes de decir algo. Tu lealtad no esta con ninguno de ellos. Ellos no son tu familia. En este momento no eres un mortífago ni un auror, eres un Malfoy. Tu única lealtad ahora debe ser con esta familia, tu verdadera familia. Y tu decides si quieres seguir con nosotros o sin nosotros. ''

Aun tenia la mano alzada preparada para lanzar otra bofetada. Draco sabia que no había reproche en la expresión de su madre. Narcissa no le guardaba rencor a su esposo, ella lo perdonaba, siempre lo hacia. Desde el principio estaba al tanto de a lo que se arriesgaba desde antes de contraer matrimonio con el. Sabía que la había engañado más de una vez. Y ella misma no iba negar haber hecho lo mismo. Ambos habían llegado a un acuerdo silencioso. Incluso Draco estaba al tanto de los problemas de entre sus padre pero nadie en la familia lo mencionaba (Eran problemas de sus padres finalmente). Eran familia, y se amaban a pesar de todo. Si había muchas cuestiones sin resolver los cuales no era el momento de sacar a relucir, por ahora la única con mano dura para esta situación era ella.

Lucius no dijo nada. Se paró junto a su esposa y se puso erguido. Cambio su semblante y tomo de modo firme la mano de Narcissa.

'' ¿Listos?'' Preguntó Narcissa secamente.

'' ¿Draco?'' Draco estaba congelado, y tenía la expresión de estar a punto de desmayarse.

'' ¿Estas bien?''

Pero su hijo hizo caso omiso y se soltó de manera repentina de la mano de su madre. Y corrió hacia el castillo, donde se estaba llevando a cabo la batalla.

 _Necesito encontrarla, asegurarme de que se encuentra bien._

Entre una mezcla de preocupación, furia y culpa, al fin había caído en la cuenta, como lo había olvidado. Sintiéndose estúpido.

 _="" span=""Todos los días sin dormir que había tenido eran por ella. Ella no estaba involucrada y aun así quedo en medio de todo esto. Por culpa de su padre, por culpa de Potter y sus amigos le llenaron la cabeza de ideas para hacerse los héroes. Tal vez debí hacer algo antes._

El vió cuando la secuestraron y la llevaron a su caza y la encerraron el calabozo. La torturaron para conseguir información y aun así no consiguieron nada. Era una chica fuerte y leal. ¿Porque se sacrificaría por aquellos egoístas que solo ponían en peligro a los demás?

Era la única persona que había sido amable con el de manera genuina sin esperar nada a cambio. Nunca se lo había contado a nadie porque no quería arruinar esos momentos que habían tenido a solas divulgándolo por la escuela. No. Esos momentos eran puros y quería tenerlos en su memoria como algo preciado.

Las chispas iban y venían detrás de el mientras corría. Entro al castillo, miro hacia todos lados pero no parecía estar cerca.

 _Tal vez en lo Torre de Ravenclaw, es mas muy lista_

Un rayo paso delante de el, el cual pudo esquivar con un movimiento de varita.

Muchos rostros pero ninguno era el de ella.

Después de unos minutos de buscar entre la gente los cuales le parecieron décadas, vio un cabello rubio y largo moverse a lo lejos en dirección al castillo. Y la siguió. Cuando llego a la dirección donde había visto el cabello rubio moverse esta ya no estaba. Se adentro más, entre los corredores casi destruidos. Aun se escuchaba el eco de la batalla a lo lejos pero mas silencioso. Había personas que acompañaban a los heridos y gente que lloraba por sus seres queridos.

Busco en otro pasillo. No debía estar muy lejos. Escucho pasos apresurados que parecían provenir del vestíbulo. Los siguió hasta que se detuvieron. Se detuvo con la respiración agitada, se agacho y se sujetó de las rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

 _Débil._

Mascullo para si de sus hábitos.

El solía levantarse todas las mañanas antes de que saliera el sol, y corría por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Incluso lo hacia en vacaciones. Era lo unico bueno de volver a casa. Pero tenia ya bastante tenia que no lo hacia. Ya ni se sentia en casa. Cuando todo volviera a la normalidad volvería a retomas el hábito. Le gustaba porque le ayudaba a despejar su mente y el aire fresco le daba una sensación liberadora. Cuando le dieron su misión, tenía en su cabeza otras prioridades , que eran mas importantes que ponerse en forma.

Camino hacia la escalera de caracol y se paro en seco. Ahí estaba, podía reconocer su cabello donde fuera, resplandecía como el oro. Apresuro su paso y después de paro en seco.

¿Qué se supone que le iba a decir?

 _Lamento que te secuestraran y te encerraran en mi calabozo perornte amo. Por cierto, soy un mortifago y creo que eres hermosa._

Se rió al pensar en esto. Si sonaba ridículo en su mente sonaría patético en voz alta. De repente pudo escuchar unas voces.

Ella estaba al pie de la escalera. Y podía escuchar su corazón latir a mil por hora. Por fin le diría lo que sentía. La adrenalina y la emoción llenaban todo su ser cuando se acerco mas , se dio cuenta que había alguien mas por ella.

''Estas aquí, estaba preocupado.''

 _''Te estaba buscando, creí que…te había sucedido algo.'' Su voz temblaba levemente y se notaba la angustia._

 _''Estoy aquí, no me voy a ningún lado.''_

Una estatua le impedía ver la expresión de su rostro y a la otra persona. Se acerco con cautela. ¿Quién seria? No reconocía esa voz.

Y su rostro de por si pálido, adquirió un tono gris verdoso al ver la escena frente a sus ojos.

Su amada, Luna Lovegood, estaba besándose ni más ni menos que con el perdedor de Neville Longbottom. Y sintió un vuelco en el estomago.

 _''Te amo'' Le dijo ella_

De la impresión dejó caer la varita.

 _'_ ' ¿Quien esta ahí? '' Dijo Longbottom ferozmente alzando la varita.

Draco se oculto detrás de una armadura y aguanto la respiración para no hacer ruido.

 _''No debe ser nada''_

 _''Salgamos de aquí y oh Nev, me alegra encontrarte. ''_

El rubio recogió su varita sigilosamente y salió caminando rápidamente de ahí. Dicen que es mentira ese mito de que te rompan el corazón pero el tenia la certeza de que podía sentir como todo se volvió pedazos dentro de el.

 _''Te amo''_

Esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza como un eco en el calabozo de sus pensamientos. Siguió caminando por los pasillos convertidos en escombros de lo que alguna vez fue la escuela a la que asistió. Ver los Debatiéndose entre volver o no con sus padres. Nada iba a ser igual.

Tal vez se merecía esto por todo lo que hizo, incluso pudo merecerlo desde que nació, y el tendría que pagar por la avaricia de sus padres. Simplemente el por ser quien es. Y tal vez nunca encontraría a nadie que lo amara. Justo cuando se atrevería a confesar aquello que sentía por ella. Lo único en verdad puro y sincero que vendría de el y ahora se quemaba en sus entrañas entre una mezcla de ira y dolor. Todo ello convirtiéndose en cenizas que después quedaría reducido a nada. Quería llorar, sacar todo de su sistema, pero las lágrimas no salían. Todo le empezaba a dar vueltas. Si no había tenido su ataque de pánico antes, seguro que lo tendría ahora. Le costaba respirar y sentía que estaba a punto de desplomarse.

Draco solía tener ataques de pánico desde hace mucho. Había algo que hacia desde pequeño cuando los tenia. Lo único que lo calmaba. Contaba en cuenta regresiva desde el numero cien, inhalando y exhalando lentamente hasta que se tranquilizaba y se pasaba su ataque. Cerro los ojos y comenzó a contar.

 _cien,_

 _noventa y nueve,_

 _noventa y ocho,_

 _noventa y siente,_

 _noventa y seis._

 _Noventa y cinco_

 _Escucho un ruido. Lo cual lo obligo a abrir los ojos. Tal vez lo seguían. Seguro era por el ataque de pánico, a veces deliraba y se imaginaba cosas._

 _¿En que numero iba?_

 _noventa y cuatro,_

 _noventa y tres,_

 _noventa y dos,_

 _noventa y uno_

 _... noventa_

 _Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, mas trabajo le costaba seguir su cuenta._

 _Alguien debió haberle golpeado la cabeza sintió una punzada en la nuca._

_ochenta y ocho,_

 _ochenta y siente_

 _Calló al suelo. Podía escuchar el ruido de escombros cayendo y gritos que no tenia de donde provenían. Estaba solo, tal vez era su fin y a nadie le importaba._

 _ochenta y seis_

 _''Te amo''_

 _¡SAL DE MI CABEZA!_

 _Ochenta y cinco_

 _''¡Draco,Draco, Draco ¡''_

 _El eco de una voz vacía que llamaba su nombre a lo lejos sonaba en su cabeza, no sabía si lo imaginaba o alguien lo buscaba. Era una mujer, no había duda._

 _Una luz paso frente a sus ojos inexpresivos. No podía moverse._

_ochenta y cuatro._

 _..._

 _ochenta y tres..._

 _Todo a su alrededor parecía alargarse de manera surreal. Mientras yacía en el suelo, vio una sombra parada frente y sintió el piso frió debajo de el mientras esa mancha borrosa lo arrastraba. Su mirada fija en una armadura._

 _''DRACO,DRACO, DRACO'' La voz se fue apagando._

 _Finalmente sus ojos se cerraron y perdió conocimiento._


	2. Despertar

Cuando Draco despertó, sintió una punzada en la cabeza. Se sentó y miro a su alrededor. Estaba a oscuras sobre una cama. Y no había nadie en la habitación.

¿Donde estoy?

Por la decoración de la habiatacion parecía ser de una mujer pero ¿donde estaba ella.?

''Estas en mi casa, a salvo. Nadie puede lastimarte. ''

Draco se sobresalto. Una joven que no estaba ahí hace un momento se hizo presente. La observo detenidamente. Tenía la piel pálida, un grueso cabello castaño hasta la cintura y ojos color verde olivo, además de pecas en la nariz.

La extraña Se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama. Y lo miraba con ansias como si tuviera hambre y el fuera un bocadillo que iba a devorar.

'' ¿Te conozco?''

''No, aun no. Pero yo a ti si. Te he estado observando…Draco.'' La chica se acerco mas a el. Extendió su brazo e hizo un intento de acariciarlo pero este se hizo hacia atrás.

''No tengas miedo, estas a salvo estas conmigo. Siempre voy a cuidarte. Como lo he hecho hasta ahora. ''

''Que tu…¿ como que me has estado vigilando?''

''Haces muchas preguntas. Pero supongo que mereces algunas respuestas. Tenía una misión, y ahora por fin concluyo. Debía vigilarte, pero ahora es diferente. Somos libres. Tenemos una oportunidad. ''

''Oportunidad… si…''Decidió seguirle el juego. No estaba entendiendo nada, la chica era hermosa, pero debía estar desquiciada, no sabía a que se refería.

''Siento lo de tu brazo, pero mejor en el brazo que el cuello eh.'' Sintió el dolor en su brazo. No podía ser la marca tenebrosa. No eres el brazo que le dolía. Miro su camisa y vio que la manga tenia una gran mancha de sangre. Se la levanto la manga y vio horrorizado que tenia una gran mordida.

''¡ ¿QUE MAS HECHO?!''

''Lo siento, no quiero hacerte daño pero no obtuve opción, solo así podemos estar juntos.''

'' ¿Eres licántropo?''

Intento alejarse pero no podía moverse, todo le dolía. Su cabeza le empezó punzar de modo que se recostó de nuevo procesando toda la información. Una chica hermosa, desquiciada, que era licántropo lo tenía secuestrado. Y la chica hablaba como si no pasara nada.

''Soy licántropo Draco, pero ¿no entiendes? Somos más fuertes ahora, podemos estar en la oscuridad, juntos, no necesitaremos a nadie más. Te voy a proteger y no dejare que nadie te haga daño. ''

La chica se acostó a un lado de el acariciando su cabello como si fuera un gato.

'' ¿Cómo sabes quien soy?''

Miedo, ira, alegría, ira todo moría dentro de el. Si estaría asi, que mejor que en la oscuridad. Donde nada ni nadie lo haría sufrir. Sin arrepentimientos, ni decepciones.

''¿Importa?''

''No realmente.'' Se sentía liberado, y como un peso desaparecía de sus hombros, sabia que podía confiar en ella, ¿Cómo?, no lo entendía. Pero se sintió mas relajado.

''Lo que hicimos no interesa'' Le susurro ella al oído.

''Como llegue hasta aquí?''

''Muchos hombres lobo invadieron el colegio, venían hacia contigo, y varios de ellos te buscaban. Muchos hacían daño a todos los que se encontraban en su camino. Y querían hacerte daño pero yo debía protegerte. Fue la única forma. Te vi, necesitabas ayuda.''

Draco intento hacer memoria. No recordaba haber visto hombres lobo. Tal vez no se dio cuenta en su ataque de pánico. Se avergonzó al pensar en eso asi que mejor decidió alejarlo de su mente.

Tal vez, esa joven, seria la única que lo amaría verdaderamente, aun con su locura, si ella lo conocía y sabia lo que había echo y aun así estaba con el debía amarlo. Quien estaría mas loco, Draco por sentirse ligeramente conmovido. O ella por querer a una persona como el. Todo lo demás que alguna vez sintió, podía verse morir en sus ojos.

''¿Vas a abandonarme?'' Dijo sin ninguna emoción.

''Primero muerta. Yo se todo sobre ti. Solo para que lo sepas. ''

Tal vez si tenia una oportunidad Era una señal para empezar de nuevo. Dejaría atrás todo y a todos. Esto incluía a Luna Lovegood. De pronto, ya no importaba ella, cualquier sentimiento que tuvo ahora carecía de algún sentido. Sería más fácil de ese modo. Sus amigos (si podían llamarlo así), tenían un futuro incierto y sus padres no lo extrañarían.

 _No es como yo. Ya no. No compartimos el mismo dolor. Todo fue mentira_

''¿Quien es Luna?'' Pregunto curiosamente.

''¿Que?'' La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa sacándolo se sus pensamiento.

''Decias su nombre mientras dormías. '' La joven castaña lo miraba con ojos de adoración, como si fuera lo mas bello que jamás había existido. Y para ello lo era.

''Nadie. '' Dijo Draco sin mirar a los ojos a la chica.

 _Ya no mas._

Su rostro tenia una expresión quería decir Mentiroso. ¿Lo sabia? Al fin y al cabo, ella sabia todo sobre el.

Pero entonces surgió algo que de verdad necesitaba saber.

'' ¿Quién eres?''

''Soy Astoria y te amo. '' Y dicho esto, Astoria se acurruco con su cabeza recargada en el hombro de Draco y una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

El rubio yacía inmóvil y se limitaba a mirar el techo con la mirada perdida y sin emoción alguna en el rostro.

No pelearía contra la oscuridad. Toda su vida se resistió y ahora se dejaría llevar. Todo dentro de su ser había muerto, convertido en cenizas.


End file.
